In the past, technologies for reserving a place through a network are known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system for reserving a golf links. More specifically, in paragraph [0040] and FIG. 13 of Patent Literature 1, it is described that a user inputs the number of start groups desiring to make a reservation, a system searches for continuous time slots in which the start groups can make a reservation, and, in a case where the user cannot secure desired continuous time slots for the start groups, the system connects a reservation call from the user to an operator. In reserving a golf links, inputting the number of groups corresponds to designating the number of time frames in which golf plays are started.